Threads
by SGAngeL
Summary: Sam tries having that ever elusive conversation with Jack, when they are interrupted. Chapter 2 now up
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Sam tries talking to Jack but is interrupted by someone. A little take on an idea from the upcoming "threads" It was written before all the new pics came out.

Disclaimer: Stargate isn't mine! (unfortunately )

Author's note: I wrote this for school and it's not as good as I'd like. It's my first completed fic so feedback would be much appreciated!!!

Threads 

Lieutenant Colonel Carter stood outside the closed wooden door and stared at the plaque nailed into it. It read: 'Brigadier General Jack O'Neill'. Brigadier General. She hated those two words before that name. It was a subtle reminder of why things were like they were. The 'Sir's' and ranks that forbid any relationship other than a professional one.

With a shaky hand, Sam knocked on the door. The conversation she was about to have was one she didn't particularly want to have here of all places. The walls of the SGC seemed to have ears. But she didn't trust herself to do this at his or her place. Being on base would keep the conversation from going too far.

"Come in!" his voice called from inside the office. He sounded too chipper and she had a fleeting thought of running away. She'd already chickened out twice in one day. This time she was determined to do it.

Carter opened the door to find the General sitting in his chair behind a large pile of folders. She couldn't help but smile slightly, "Delaying the paper work, Sir?"

He laughed, "Just got started. Walter threatened to tell Hammond or the President on me if I didn't start soon. But what can I do for you, Colonel?"

Her smile faded as she remembered why she was there. "You're obviously busy. I can come back later." She bit her lip, nervously.

"Are you kidding?!" He laughed, "And miss out on a chance to take a break from this!" He waved at the masses of files before him. He suddenly noticed how nervous she was and he frowned. "What's wrong, Carter?"

Jack watched as she chewed on her lip for a moment in deep thought before she finally shut the door and walked over to stand before his desk. "Pete bought us a house." She spoke suddenly.

His heart dropped. Any conversation but this one. He tried not to betray his emotions by keeping his best poker face as he leaned back in his chair. "Oh? That's nice."

"Is it?" She countered.

"Isn't it?" He shot back. The exchanged reminded him of a conversation they'd had in the elevator almost a year ago.

"I'm not so sure anymore." She confessed and she turned to look out of the gate network window into the briefing room. She clasped her hands behind her back and began playing with her engagement ring on her finger.

Jack's eyes were drawn to the ring and he sighed, "Carter, people do usually live together when they get married so buying a house is a good start." He knew she was talking about her marriage and not the house, but he was stalling. He didn't want to have this conversation.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore either." Sam stopped playing with the ring and she slowly turned around again to see his reaction.

"Oh," It was all he could say. He knew he didn't want her to marry Pete. Truth is that Pete isn't that bad of a day. Jack trusted Carter and if she liked Pete then Jack did too. All he wanted was for her to be happy, and if it was with Pete, then Jack would learn to live with it. Even if it killed him inside in the process. He'd wanted to tell her not to marry him the day she showed him that darn ring. But she'd said 'yes' to him and now it was too late. So many chances he'd had. Eight whole years and the closest he'd come was admitting four years ago that he cared for her more than he was supposed to. Even then he'd done it only to keep both of them from being put to sleep indefinitely. They'd both agreed then and there that they'd 'keep it in the room'. He should have retired long ago. He should have done something.

Sam watched him as his eyes glazed over and she knew he was thinking. All she wanted to do was scream 'Say something!' Specifically, Sam wanted him to tell her not to marry Pete. She'd wanted him to say that when she'd first told him about Pete's proposal. "I wish things were different." She finally spoke, breaking the silence. His eyes focused on her face. Tears sprang to her eyes and she fought them back. She wouldn't cry in front of him. Not here, not now. "What if I quit the Air Force?" She asked. She'd had this conversation before. This time it would actually be with him.

Jack's brown eyes opened in surprise. "I would never ask you to give up your career." The conversation was beginning to scare him. They'd never talked like this before, because he knew that once they voiced everything, things would change and he wasn't sure if he was prepared for the outcome of that.

"Because you don't feel anything for me?" Her voice was taking on an edge of anger. Jack stared into her teary blue orbs. He couldn't ever remember a time where he'd seen her look so vulnerable. He wished he could take her in his arms, shield her from her problems, and wipe away all her tears. He wished that he could be the one to make her happy.

The General slowly stood up and walked around his desk. It was probably a stupid thing to do because the desk was the only thing between them and the only thing keeping him from doing the one thing he wanted to do so much. He stood in front of her and not knowing what to do with them, he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Carter…" He stopped and began again more softly, "Sam, I" He was cut short by a knock on the door and they both dropped their eyes to the floor. "I'm busy." He called out softly. If that was Siler bugging him about the darn heating system again he was going to get mad.

"It's me, Jack." A female voice called through the door.

Kerry! Jack's eyes flew to the clock on his desk. It was one o'clock already?! He looked back at Sam apologetically. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or upset. Considering he was about to say everything he'd kept bottled up for the last eight years, he was leaning towards the latter.

"Jack?" The voice called back impatiently. "What could you possibly be doing in there? Because I know you're not doing your paperwork."

The doorknob turned. They were both suddenly aware how close they were to each other, and they jumped apart. Kerry appeared in the doorway and looked back and forth between them.

"Colonel Carter, sorry I didn't know you were… Am I interrupting? I can go." Kerry looked embarrassed yet slightly suspicious at the same time.

Carter shook her head, "No, I need to get back to my lab. I have something I need to work on."

"Quarks, Colonel?" Jack smiled, bringing back an old joke. Once again, he was making jokes to ease the uncomfortable situation. Sam smiled. It was a real smile which reached all the way to her eyes. His smile widened. God he loved that smile! "Well, I won't keep you from your important work. I'll see you at the briefing. 1700, right? I actually read the memo." He beamed proudly.

"Yes, Sir." Carter laughed. "I'll see you then." She turned to walk away and nodded to Kerry. "Ms Johnson."

"Colonel." Kerry replied as Sam left the office. Kerry turned to look at the General who had found himself in his chair once again.

"How was your flight?" He questioned.

"Fine, Major Davis insisted on watching a couple of cop movies on the way though."

"Hey, at least it wasn't some alien movie he made Daniel watch once."

Kerry smiled slightly. He was avoiding looking her in the eyes. She wasn't exactly sure what she'd just walked in on. Whatever it was, it hadn't been regular SGC business. She'd heard the rumors about them, who hadn't? She'd never believed them, now she wasn't so sure.

"I'm in town for a week." She said happily. He just nodded, his eyes focusing on a point behind her. "And I'm not doing anything tonight." He nodded again. "So, if you want to go to dinner…" She trailed off.

Eye contact! Finally! Jack looked at her blankly. "Dinner?" He asked. Now it was her turn to nod. "I don't know about tonight. I have a lot of work to do." He dropped his eyes to the files. Kerry couldn't believe it. He was choosing paperwork over a date? Either he was yet again under alien influence or…

"Maybe some other night this week?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe."

It wasn't going to happen and she knew it. They'd only been dating two months now. She'd thought things had been going well between them. "Well, I guess I should go then. I'll see you at the meeting?"

"Yeah," he replied and he finally looked at her again, "I'll see you then." She walked out of his office without even saying goodbye. He didn't seem to notice. There goes another relationship down the drain.

Jack stared at the empty doorway. He'd just screwed his relationship with Kerry, yet somehow he didn't seem to care. It was mean, and she didn't deserve that. He decided he'd talk to her later; hopefully they could still be friends. His conversation with Sam ran through his head. He wasn't sure what was going to happen with that. He couldn't squish the hopes of where it could lead. Retirement had always been in the back of his mind, and had sometimes come forward but he'd always pushed it back. Especially since Pete had come into the picture. He hated his new desk job. Retirement sounded like a dream, only if Sam was part of it. Pushing his thoughts aside, he groaned at the oncoming ambush of memo's and mission reports, as he opened the first file.

A/N: The second chapter is now up so please read it!!!!! 


	2. Threads Part 2

Disclaimer- Stargate and its characters are not mine, only the story is.

A/N: After everyone read the first part they said "when are you going to finish the next part?!" of course I'd never actually planned another part, but then I kind of got an idea. So here it is! Thanks again to Amanda!

Threads Part 2

Sam pulled her car to a stop in the driveway. Turning the engine off, she looked at Jack's vacant truck parked in front of her, then to his house. A light was on in one of the windows; hopefully he was still awake. She knew she shouldn't be there, but she couldn't sleep, wondering what it was he had begun to say to her when he was interrupted by Kerry; when she had walked in and called the General by his first name. There couldn't possibly be something going on there that was more than a professional relationship. Could there? Sam ignored the sudden pang of jealousy.

Groaning, she leaned her head on the steering wheel. What was it that she expected him to do? Throw away his career for her? There was no way she'd let him do that, just like he wouldn't let her.

_I shouldn't be here. _Sam pulled her head up and turned the key in the ignition. The car sputtered to life as a knock sounded on the window, causing her to jump out of her skin.

Jack stood outside of the window with a lopsided grin. She rolled down the window.

"Sorry if I scared you."

She shook her head, "That's ok." Only the sound of the engine could be heard as they fell into silence.

"Do you, uh, wanna come in?" He asked after a moment.

"Actually, I should get going."

"So you just came over to take a quick nap in my driveway?"

Sam frowned slightly and bit her lip, "I shouldn't have come here. I just couldn't sleep."

Jack opened the door and smiled, "Then you did the right thing. Come keep me company while I watch some TV."

Sam thought about it. Hesitantly, she turned the key again and car engine died; then climbed out of the car. "As long as it's not The Simpsons." She cracked a smile.

"Well that's no fun!" Jack laughed.

They stood uncomfortably in the lounge room.

"Want something to drink?" Jack placed his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

Sam's blue eyes focused on his. Accepting a drink, which would probably be alcohol, meant staying a while. She knew he wouldn't let her drive after drinking, but if it really came to it, she'd just call a taxi.

Jack smiled at her confused expression, "That wasn't supposed to be a stumper."

"Sure."

"Make yourself comfortable." He walked off to get the drinks.

Sam shrugged off her denim jacket and looked around for where to place it. Finding nothing, she draped it over her arm and looked around the familiar room.

After a minute, Jack walked in with a bottle of beer in each hand. He handed her one, then took her jacket and laid it over the arm of the couch. Jack took a moment to take in her skirt and top. She always looked amazing to him when she was wearing her civilian clothes. Well, she always looked amazing to him period, But even more so when she wasn't in her BDU's.

He sat down on the couch on the couch and she followed, sitting down on the other end, as far from him as she could.

"So…" She began, looking at him with an awkward smile. "You're dating Kerry?" So she hadn't exactly been planning to ask him that, but she'd already begun a truth running streak earlier, why stop now?

His eyes opened in surprise. "No…Yes… I don't know. I think we might have broken up, I didn't exactly give her a warm welcome after you left."

Sam looked down at the bottle in her hands. She was hurt. Hurt because he hadn't told her about his relationship, and hurt because it couldn't be her. "Sorry," she mumbled quietly.

Jack studied her profile and he couldn't help but feel guilty; like he'd betrayed her. It was stupid because he'd done nothing wrong. She was the one getting married! He took a big swig of his drink and looked down at his own hands as they sat in an awkward silence.

"So, excited about the mission tomorrow?" He questioned, once again breaking the awkward silence. Jack saw her look at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What, sitting around while Daniel tries to translate some text?"

"Hey! At least you're not babysitting Felger like Sg-12!" He turned to face her with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

Sam laughed, "Come on, he's not _that_ bad."

"You're just trying to be nice! Plus, he's got that huge crush on you."

"What? No he doesn't! Why would he?"

"Stop being modest! Why wouldn't he?"

Sam blushed slightly like she always did when he complemented her. At least it wasn't awkward anymore…

"And he was practically glaring at Pete during your engagement party at the SGC that Daniel threw for you."

…Or not.

Jack didn't realize what he'd said until the words were out of his mouth. Again, their eyes dropped to their hands. Jack mentally kicked himself.

Sam sighed and placed her beer on the table. "I need to know something." She spoke quietly.

"Sure." He turned to look at her again.

"Is there any chance that there could ever be an 'us'?"

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I don't want to marry Pete and lose any chance that we could have, but I don't want to not marry him and wait for something that's never going to happen." Tears welled up in her eyes but she fought them back.

"Isn't that a little unfair to Pete?"

"I do love him. I just…" A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Feeling embarrassed, Sam looked away.

"Hey." Jack placed his bottle on the table and reached out and wiped the tear away.

Sam's stomach flipped as his hand sent a spark of electricity across her cheek. She leaned her head into his hand as his thumb stroked her cheek. Her eyes looked back to his and her heart caught in her throat. "Tell me not to marry him." More tears began sliding down her cheeks. Jack moved closer and raised his other hand to brush more tears away. He then let go of her face and took her hands in his.

"I can't ask you to do that." His heart leapt out of his chest at the look of hurt on her face. "But, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you; that there is still a chance for 'us', and there always will be." He watched her tear-stained blue eyes as she processed what he'd said. "Come here." He tilted his head and pulled her into his arms.

Sam wasn't sure what to think as she sat with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She breathed in his familiar scent and couldn't help but feel safe in his arms; like the rest of the world had fallen away; that they were the only ones that existed.

After what felt like forever, but also felt like not long enough, Jack pulled away and looked right into her eyes. Their noses were barely inches apart. They were now dry and only slightly red, which was the only evidence that she'd been crying. The corner of her lips rose slightly as she spoke, "Thanks."

He nodded and buried his hand in her hair on the back of her head. Jack couldn't help but smile. Even when she had puffy, red eyes, and a runny nose, she still looked like the most amazing women on Earth, heck the most beautiful creature in any of the galaxies.

"I love you, Sam." He whispered, in all sincerity, "And I always will."

Before she could respond, he closed the short distance between them and placed his lips lightly on hers.

Sam sat, frozen in shock. Had he just said what she thought he'd said? Was he doing what she thought he was doing? Suddenly, she found herself returning the kiss, deepening it. Her lips craved for more as she placed a hand on his cheek.

Jack had never felt so alive as he tasted her lips. His stomach was jumping like crazy, churning like butterflies, and his skin of his cheek burned from her touch. Although his body felt like it was riding the world's fastest rollercoaster, he'd never felt so calm in his life.

Finally, the need for oxygen won out, and they broke apart, gasping for air.

Sam leaned her forehead against his. Staring into his chocolate brown eyes, her head tried to catch up with her racing heart.

Jack couldn't believe it. Had he just kissed Samantha Carter? Had he just told her that he loved her? _So much for regulations!_

"I love you too." Sam whispered.

"Jack pulled back and raised his eyebrows. "You what?"

She smiled, "I love you too, Jack."

He grinned and kissed her on the forehead. As much as he wanted to kiss her on the lips again, he knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself, and he knew that right now, they couldn't cross that line again.

"Listen, Sam." He began. It felt strange calling her by her first name, but at the same time, it felt so right.

"I know," She cut him off. "We can't do this now. I'm not letting you retire for me. Besides, I've waited eight years. What's a little longer going to hurt?" She laughed sadly.

He nodded, "As fantastic as retiring sounds, and getting rid of that stupid desk job, I'd miss the 'gate too much. Plus I'd feel really bad if you guys got stuck with somebody like General Bauer again. But I promise that one day we can be an 'us'."

Sam smiled. It was one of those bright smiles which lit up the whole room. One of those infectious smiles that had him smiling right back at her.

"I should get going. Early day tomorrow." She stood up.

Jack stood as well, grabbing her jacket and handing it to her. He walked her to the door; then stopped to look at her. "You'll be ok." Not being sure whether it had been a question or a statement, he still felt relieved when she nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow…Sir."

"Night, Carter."

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, watched as his 2IC, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, climbed into her car. Once again they were bound by the regulations and the 'Sirs' and ranks. This time, they both knew that it wouldn't be forever. One day they would be 'Jack and Sam' instead of 'Carter and O'Neill'.

Jack smiled as her tail lights disappeared around the corner and he closed the door.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Feedback is always welcome!! I might do another chapter, cause certain people keep bugging me (lol).


End file.
